


We're giving this a shot

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst(?), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tags Are Hard, side bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christmas Prompt: Character A and Character B broke up, but now they meet at a Christmas party.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	We're giving this a shot

**Author's Note:**

> I have 12 different ships with 12 different writing prompts that I got from here!
> 
> https://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134418796558/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge
> 
> Kurodai is only the beginning.

Christmas party. Are you kidding? Daichi didn’t have time for Christmas parties. He was either studying for exams or practicing volleyball. It was tiring when an entire team of teenagers were basically a ton of children that you had to look after. Well, it wasn't like Daichi was still the captain of Karasuno, but he still felt as if those idiots that were on his team were still ones that he had to look out for.

“Daiiichiii,” Koushi dragged out in a teasing tone, “come to the party!”

“Why?” Daichi ran his fingers through his hair, his elbow leaned on his desk. He twirled his pencil between his fingers of his other hand as he stared intensely at his math textbook. College work was a bitch.

“Because.” Koushi sat down incorrectly in the chair next to him. He had his arms folded on the back of the chair, his chin resting on top of them. Koushi frowned while watching his best friend’s confused and stressed expression. “It'd be boring without you, you look like you need a break, it’ll be fun--shall I go on?”

“No.” Daichi let out a sigh as he pressed his back against the chair. He let his pencil drop between his fingers. “Please stop talking.”

“So, are you coming?” Daichi glared at Koushi. “Is that a no? That looks like a dad ‘no’ look.” Daichi took a deep breath. He did need a break. If he was being honest, he was dying for one. The only issue? Nekoma would be there. 

His EX would be there.

Tetsurou Kuroo. 

The two had met during high school in their last year. They had always hit it off. At the last practice, the two ended up exchanging numbers. They began talking and talking. Soon they ended up scheduling things together that, at first, Daichi didn’t consider dates. Looking back? Oh, those two were definitely flirting like crazy. 

They dated for a few months until they both had to get into college. The two broke it off. College was a lot already, and heading to two different colleges and trying to keep a relationship? Even worse. 

So, they agreed that breaking up would be a better idea since they could focus on school.

Oh, how Daichi ended up hating the idea. He missed Tetsurou so much. His jokes? God, he missed them no matter how stupid they were. His smile? He missed the curves at the corners of his lips. His laugh? Sometimes it was so stupid but it always made his stomach flutter a million times.

“Daichi, hey, snap out of it, man.” Koushi was rapidly snapping his fingers in his face. “Are you alright?”

“Huh?” Daichi blinked a few times. He stared back at the concerned brown eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you coming? We have to get ready now.” Daichi sighed, and he bit his lip. He really didn’t want to have Koushi go on his own. The grey-haired man would be silently mad at him which was always annoying. 

“Fine.”

* * *

Daichi really wanted to go home. This party was annoying. Loud people. All loud people. He stood near the table of food with a hand stuffed in his jean pocket while the other one held a glass of beer he was slowly sipping on. It was a party that consisted of all the people they had played volleyball with in high school. Like a reunion of competitors. 

Daichi watched as all the people were messing around. Koutarou's arm leaned on Keiji’s shoulder, and the owl was clearly drunk out of his mind. Shouyou was close by Koutarou. Of course, he was. He had always idolized Koutarou. Tobio was close to him as well, watching the orange head of hair with a smile as he laughed with Koutarou. 

The one thing that pained him to watch was Koutarou’s best friend who stood next to him. 

Tetsurou. 

He stood there with Kenma who was standing close by with a Nintendo in his hand. God, Tetsurou was laughing and smiling--two of the many things that Daichi missed so badly. Daichi's heart felt like it was about to explode. Daichi missed him so much, and he hated to admit it. 

The way that the other’s hands would comb through his fingers? The morning kisses? The wonderful breakfast that was always there when he woke up? The boost of confidence he got when Tetsurou would come up behind him, rub his shoulders and calm him down when he was working? 

“Sawamura?” Daichi jumped. If he wasn’t holding a beer bottle, he would’ve spilled his drink. He looked over and wanted to crumble into a million pieces right then and there. 

“Kuroo,” Daichi said a lot more shaky than he had hoped to come out. He cursed himself out in his head. “I told you to call me ‘Daichi’.” Daichi raised the beer bottle to his lips, tilting the glass slowly. “Everyone else does.” 

“ _Fine_.” Tetsurou leaned back on the table, his arms moving to cross in front of his chest. “Daichi. Daicchiiii. Daaaaiiiichiiii--”

“Kuroo.”

“Yes?” Tetsurou asked with a cheeky grin. He leaned a little to Daichi. Daichi sighed in response. He swore that Tetsurou was doing this on purpose. “How’ve you been?”

Daichi shrugged. “I’ve been.”

“School good?”

“Easy. For me, at least.” Daichi shrugged once again. It was really the only other body movement he could do without seeming too nervous. He wanted to get out of here and escape to the bathroom. His plan? Probably sit on the toilet seat and cry about how much he missed Tetsurou. Come on. It took months just to get over him. It’s not like it was successful either. He still missed him. “You?” Jeez, that was painful to ask, but it would be rude if he didn’t ask him.

“Fine," Kuroo responded. He lifted his own glass of beer to his lips and chugged some of it down. "A lot better than I thought I would be.”

“KUROO.” The two look over toward the voice. Daichi sighed, and Tetsurou let out a small chuckle at the sight. Koutarou stood on the table, a hand gripping onto the chain that hung the lights on the ceiling. “GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE.”

“Talk to you later, Daiiichii?” Daichi simply nodded. and Tetsurou threw him a little wink before heading to deal with the whole Koutarou situation.

* * *

Daichi slipped out of the bathroom. He pulled out his phone as he walked down the empty hallway. 

  
  


**> Daichi:** This party is boring, and I have work I need to do anyhow. I’m heading home. Don’t get too drunk.

**> Suga: **You’re like the biggest bummer I know

**> Daichi:** Gee. Thanks, Suga.

**> Suga: **No problem

  
  


“Daichi.” Daichi froze in place. That voice _again_. “Where you headed?”

“Home, Kuroo. I’m going home.” Daichi put his phone back in his pocket. 

“Aw, come on.” Tetsurou put his back against the wall as he stood next to Daichi. “Party not fun enough for you?”

Daichi scoffed. “Maybe a little _too_ fun.” He began to head down the hallway where he knew there would be an exit. “You all are a little too much for me, and I have work that needs to be done--” Tetsurou grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking. 

“Sawamura, Daichi, please,” Tetsurou pleaded. “Stay.”

“I don’t want to stay at this loud party.”

“Then follow me.” Daichi said nothing in reply. Why was Tetsurou doing this? They broke up. “Give me the benefit of the doubt?” 

Daichi sighed. “Fine.”

Daichi didn’t know where they were going. Tetsurou just held onto his wrist as he led him outside. It was a large, fancy house that the party was at, so Daichi wasn’t surprised that there was a beautiful stream out back--frozen from the winter, but nonetheless, it was beautiful. Perfectly cut hedges with a layer of snow on it, cleaned, swept stone pathways beside the new-fallen snow here and there, night lights that lined those paths. 

The only thing he was questioning was why Tetsurou was doing this. 

“Look at that,” Tetsurou said as they stopped at the banks of the frozen stream. Daichi could see the shine from the Christmas lights that were decorated on the house as they hit the ice. “Remember nights like these?”

 _‘Why is he doing this?’_ Daichi only internally questioned things. He stayed quiet. Instead, his body slightly shook from the cold. 

“We’d sit outside for hours until you’d pass out and I’d have to take you inside--well, when it wasn't winter at least. I'm freezing.”

“Why?” Daichi quietly asked. It was a whisper that Tetsurou wouldn’t have been able to hear if it wasn’t completely silent.

“‘Why’ what?”

Daichi stared at the ground. “Why are you bringing up our past like this? I got _over_ you, Kuroo.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Daichi looked up to glared at him. “What? You’re clearly still madly in love with me.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Well, that’s a lie.” Tetsurou really hadn’t changed a single bit. “Daichi, I know.”

“Do you?” Daichi’s voice faltered.

“Mhm.” Tetsurou grabbed his hands, thumbs softly moving slowly back and forth over his knuckles. He moved closer and pressed his forehead to his. “Cause I’ve missed you too, Dai,” he whispered. Tetsurou said nothing as one of his hands slipped from Daichi’s and moved to his cheek. His thumb began to swipe back and forth on his cheek.

“For the love of God,” Daichi whispered, “I hate you. Fucking kiss me.” Tetsurou smirked, and he didn’t skip a beat. He pressed his lips against Daichi’s, and Daichi could feel the smile against his lips from Tetsurou. Fuck that cocky son of a bitch--Daichi loved him. He moved his arms to wrap around Tetsurou’s neck because fuck he missed that just as much. The feeling of Tetsurou’s arms when they wrapped around him? Daichi’s whole body felt warm, familiar, like he was safe again. 

Tetsurou pulled his lips from Daichi’s. He licked his lips and grinned. 

“Still taste like an unhealthy amount of coffee.” Daichi couldn’t help but laugh and pushed Tetsurou back with a palm to his shoulder. 

“Shut up.”

* * *

Tetsurou knew how much Daichi really wanted to go home. So, like the gentleman he was, Tetsurou drove him home. He even walked him up to his door. It was late at night, and they could see each other’s breath in the cold air in front of them. 

“So,” Daichi began to say. His fingers fumbled his house keys. “We’re giving this a shot?”

“Please.” Tetsurou reached over, and even though Daichi’s hair was short, he still made an effort to tuck what would be ‘loose strands’ behind his ear. “Dinner. Tomorrow. Us. I’ll make reservations.” Daichi smiled. He reached up and swiped his thumb on Tetsurou’s bottom lip. Hey, Daichi could tease too.

“Sounds good to me. You still have my number?”

“What kind of question is that?” Tetsurou smiled. “Go inside,” he said. “You’re gonna catch a cold.” Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Go.” 

Tetsurou smiled. “Night, Dai. See you tomorrow.” Daichi nodded, and Tetsurou headed down the steps. Daichi couldn’t help himself. He grabbed some snow off the ground and molded it into a ball.

“Kuroo,” he called out. The other did not wait a single moment to turn which was a mistake on his part. Daichi’s throw was pretty good. So good that it hit Tetsurou straight in the forehead. “Okay, now, I can go inside.” Daichi was quick to unlock his door so Tetsurou couldn’t do the same to him. “Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this based on Xev's beautiful comment (I probably need to edit again cause I am blind when I make mistakes). Thank you, bro. I stan


End file.
